Glee the story of our life
by Primlover
Summary: This story is about how Jesse and Rachel and the others get revenge find out how Jesse and Rachel's relationship comes to an end! and how finn protect's rachel from being killed.
1. Chapter 1

Glee The Story Of Our Life

Chapter One, Rachel's revenge on Jesse St. James.

''Beep beep.'' Rachel's alarm beeped. ''Ugh I can't believe I have to get up every morning at 5:30 A.m. Just to go to stupid boring school.'' Rachel got out of bed and brushed her log dark brown hair, then dashed down the steps. ''Good morning Dad.'' ''Good morning my beautiful Rachel.'' After she ate her brown creamy Cinnamon Roll she went upstairs to get dressed she came down the stairs wearing a Black shirt with a bow on it, a red plaid Skirt, gold knee high socks, and black flat shoes. *************

At Finn's house he is combing his hair and getting dressed. A few minutes later Finn came down the steps wearing his jean jacket, an unbuttoned plaid shirt, with a white T-t-T-shirt under his plaid shirt, and white tennis shoes. ****************

Finally it was 6:30 am. ''Time for school Rachel.'' ''Ok Dad.'' Rachel put her red Back pack over her shoulders and went dashing out the door, walking 3 ½ blocks to the school bus. ''Buzz.''Rachel's phone is vibrating meaning she has a text. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at her text which reads, meet me by the library when you arrive at school your friend Jesse St. James_. _Rachel stuck up her noes when she saw the text message she hated Jesse St. James. She suddenly began to have a flash back to when Jesse threw an egg at her head ant wen he won Regionals and was acting like a complete idiot when they won. Rachel didn't want to see that back stabbing Jerk again. So she simply replied in big bold letters saying **STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DICK. ** Jesse replied saying don't be that way. Rachel just ignored it an went on with her life. 3Minutes later the bus arrived and Rachel climbed in, but as soon as she did Puck crept up behind her and slushed her then ran to the back of the bus laughing his head off. Rachel simply laughed and sat in the middle row of the bus by the window by herself. The last stop the bus made was at Finns house. As soon as the bus came Finn came darting out, but as soon as he got on the bus all the seats next to his friends were filled so he had to sit next to Rachel Berry. Fin sighed with disbelief and stomped over to the seat next to Rachel. ''Hello?'' ''Is anyone sitting here?'' Finn knew the answer would be no but he wanted it to be yes so badly because to Finn Rachel is a pure loser. But Finn didn't know her that well he only knew her from the glee club, but he didn't even pay much attention to her anyway. ''No nobody is sitting here.'' Rachel said with happiness because no one ever wanted to sit next to her before. The whole 4miutes to the school Finn tried to sit far away from Rachel as he could, but every time he moved Rachel would too. ''Excuse me can you give me some space!'' Finn yelled. ''Yes I'm so sorry.'' Rachel said with sadness. Rachel started to think _who would ever want to sit next to a looser like me on the bus? ''__Screech.''_ the bus squealed. ''ok every one get out row to row thank-you and have a nice day.'' the bus driver said. After he said that Finn was so anxious to get away from Rachel that he dashed too fast that he fell on aisle making Quinn fall, Matt fall, Tina fall, Artie's wheel chair flip, Mercedes fall, Mike fall, Santana fall, Brittany fall, Kurt fall, Puck fall, and even making Rachel fall. '' OMG I think I broke my leg.'' Santana complained. ''Is my hair fine?'' Quinn asked. ''I hope my pants are not dirty.'' Kurt said.********

2Minutes later Rachel walked into Mckinley High School with a sad look on her face singing gives you Hell  in a low whisper. ''_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never seems out of place now your still probably working at a 95 pace I wonder how bad that tastes when you see my face hope it gives you hell if it gives you hell now were's your picket love and were's that shiny car did it ever get you far you never seem so tenses love I never seen you fall so hard do you know were you are and...'' ''Beep.'' _Rachel was cut off by the bell. ''Oh no math class.'' ''GoodMorning class today we will be learning about fractions. So Mr. Jack wrote on the whiteboard with big neat hand writing he wrote fractions: are one of the easiest of all fraction operation. Example 2/3 .4/3= ''Raise your hand if you know what this equals.'' ''yes Finn.'' it equals 8/15.'' ''Correct.'' the whole period Mr. Jack was doing this nice lesson on Fractions. ''Beep.'' ''everyone clean up and go to your second period class.'' ''good bye Mr. Jack.'' Rachel said. ''Oh no History.'' Quinn said because she forgot to do her home work last night.

''Hello class today is note taking day!'' ''A wwwwwww.'' the class groaned. Then the teacher began talking about world war two and how Women and Children were rapped and killed. Rachel was trying to keep up but Mrs. Emmaly was talking too fast and Rachel's hands were tired. ''Beep.'' ok class see you tomorrow. Rachel ran to her 3rd period class which is Language Arts her best class. ''Hello class time to get out your silent reading books ok. The class took out their silent reading books and stared reading. Puck is reading a book called 101 ways to make a loser's day at school or at home miserable. Finn's silent reading book is called Percy Jackson And The Lightning thief. Quinn's Silent reading book is called 30Ways to Make Your HairStand Out. 

Rachel is reading Dreamer it's about a girl named Cale Cranely who lives on a horse farm but doesn't actually have a horse but then after an accident with a horse on the race track Cale and her father might get their dream of having a horse and winning the big race. It is based on a true story. ''Ding.'' the timer for silent reading is over. ''ok class today we will be...'' The teacher was cut off by Noah Puckerman who was copying every word he was saying. ''PUCK!'' ''WHAT!'' ''Go outside my classroom if your going to do that to me.'' ''Fine.'' Puck went outside of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. ''SLAM!'' *****************************************************************

30minutes later it was five minutes till class is over. ''Ok class time to put your stuff away and get ready to go to your next class. ''Beep.'' ''Ok class you are dismissed.'' ''Hello class today we will be learning about Photosynthesis of a plant.'' as he was talking about the most boring lesson ever, Rachel was wondering on how to get Jesse St. James for what he did to her last year. ''Beep.'' It was 12:15p.m. And it was time for lunch. So as a rush of people came running through the Halls of McKinley High school building Rachel ran into Jesse St. James. And when she did she clutched her hand into a fist and punched him on the noes, he swung back and hit her Breasts and she fell on the floor crying and holding her breasts. But when Jesse went over to her she kicked him in the Balls. Then jesse fell to the Floor and pulled out his scissors and stabbed Rachel in the Stomach. Rachel's world turned black.

Please Review my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,

_hey readers I could Not come up with a name for this chapter so once you read it tell me what you think the name of this chapter should be. _

"_Beep beep beep.'' _Rachel's heart monitor is beeping, as Rachel woke up she saw Finn sitting on a chair next to Rachel's Hospital bed. ''where am I?'' Rachel asked in a raspy voice. ''uh, your in the hospital.'' ''Hey aren't you that guy that sat next to me on the bus, but you hated siting next to me, just like everyone else dose because I'm**... **a looser.'' Rachel said sadly. ''No!'', ''your not a looser Rachel your pretty cool.'' ''thanks Rinn.'' ''Uh, it's Finn.'' ''Oh I knew that.'' ''How long do I have to stay in the hospital Finn?'' ''The doctor said you can go home tomorrow.'' Rachel began to smile at Finn because she couldn't believe that she was actually having a conversation with Finn. Finn started looking at Rachel with amazement and a feeling of love. Then he started day dreaming about Rachel and him at his house alone having sex in _his_ bedroom. ''Finn?'' Rachel asked. ''Huh.'' ''what are you looking at?'' ''Oh Im looking at your beautiful creamy brown eyes.'' ''Oh.'' Rachel's face turned bright red. ''so Rachel can you come over tomorrow for dinner and a movie well maybe a movie I'm not sure yet?'' ''Sure.'' ''cool.'' Then a tall thin women came in and said, ''hi Rachel you can come go home tomorrow in the morning, I just called your Dad to let him know.'' ''ok thanks.''

The next day Rachel went home with her dad, wen they got home Rachel's dad asked her, ''Who stabbed you in the stomach Rachel?'' ''Jesse St James did Dad.'' ''Ooh he is going to get it by the Police.'' ''I hope he dose Dad.'' Rachel agreed . Her Dad began to call 911. ''_Hello.'' _''umm hi I'm calling because a boy named Jesse St. James has stabbed my daughter in the stomach and he needs to be punished for it!'' ''_ok Sir we'll make sure it was him fist then we'll talk to the chief about it and he'll decide what to do with his ok.'' _ ''Fine as long as he gets some sort of punishment I'll be ok with it.'' _''Ok Sir bye.''_ ''Bye.'' Rachel's Dad pressed the off button on the home phone and hung it up.

It's now 7:24 Pm, _It's almost time for my date with finn I can't wait! _Rachel thought to herself. At Finns house he is preparing dinner for his date with Rachel.

But then Finn started thinking maybe Rachel and I should eat at a Restruant instead.

Then he called Rachel and asked her if she could come over at eight instead of 7:30. ''That's fine finn I'll be over then


End file.
